Jack Haley
Jack Haley was an American actor. Biography Born John Joseph Haley Jr. in Boston, Massachussetts, Haley made his screen debut in 1927's Broadway Madness in the small role of a Radio Announcer, before becoming known both onscreen and onstage as a musical performer, most notably in the films Alexander's Ragtime Band and The Wizard of Oz, in which he played The Tin Man. Haley also hosted his own radio show, entitled The Jack Haley Show and had guest roles in such series as Playhouse 90 and Burke's Law. He made his final screen appearance in New York, New York. Haley passed away in 1979. Singing A vaudevillian singer and dancer, Haley made his stage musical debut in Good News and appeared in both the original musical and film adaptation of Follow Thru, playing the role of Jack Martin. He appeared singing in such films as Sitting Pretty and Poor Little Rich Girl. In his famous role as The Tin Man, Haley sang the solo "If I Only Had a Heart", He also appeared in the musical film Alexander's Ragtime Band and made his final stage musical appearance in Inside U.S.A. Film Follow Thru (1930) *Button Up Your Overcoat (duet) Nothing But the Tooth (1933) *Smiles (solo) Success (1931) *Just a Gigolo (solo) Sitting Pretty (1933) *I Wanna Meander With Miranda (solo) *You're Such a Comfort to Me (contains solo lines) *Good Morning Glory (duet) The Girl Friend (1935) *What is Power? (duet) Coronado (1935) *All's Well in Coronado by the Sea (solo) *Keep Your Fingers Crossed (solo) Poor Little Rich Girl (1936) *You've Gotta Eat Your Spinach Baby (contains solo lines) *But Definitely (contains solo lines) *Military Man (contains solo lines) Harmony Parade (1936) *You Do the Darndest Things, Baby (duet) Pick a Star (1937) *Pick a Star (reprise)(solo) Danger - Love at Work (1937) *Danger - Love at Work (duet) Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) *That International Rag (contains solo lines) *Oh! How I Hate to Get Up in the Morning (contains solo lines) *In My Harem (solo)(cut) The Wizard of Oz (1939) *If I Only Had a Heart (solo) *If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off To See The Wizard (reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Merry Old Land of Oz Moon Over Miami (1941) *Is That Good? (solo) Navy Blues (1941) *When Are We Going to Land Abroad? (duet) Higher and Higher (1943) *Today I'm a Debutante (contains solo lines) Take It Big (1944) *Take It Big (contains solo lines) George White's Scandals (1945) *I Wake Up in the Morning (duet) *Who Killed Vaudeville? (contains solo lines) *She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain When She Comes (duet) People Are Funny (1946) *Hey José (contains solo lines) Television All Star Revue (1952) *Why Must There Be An Opening Song? (solo) Make Room for Daddy (1960) *I Don't Have to Go to Ireland (solo) Stage Good News (1928) *Baby! What? (duet) *Act I Finale *In the Meantime (duet) *Act II Finale Follow Thru (1930)(originated the role) *I Could Give Up Anything But You (duet) Free for All (1931)(originated the role) *The Girl Next Door (duet) *Not That I Care (duet) Take a Chance (1932)(originated the role) General Duquesne *Revue Scene: Daniel Boone's Defence (contains solo lines) Duke Stanley *You're an Old Smoothie (duet) Higher and Higher (1940)(originated the role) Inside U.S.A. (1948) *A Barking Baby Never Bites (duet) *From Another World (contains solo lines) *Disgustingly Rich (contains solo lines) *How's Your Health (contains solo lines) *I'm Afraid (contains solo lines) Albums Shirley Temple: My Album (2017) *But Definitely (contains solo lines) Gallery onealhaley.jpg|'Jack Martin' and Angie Howard in Follow Thru. haleyelmer.jpg|'Elmer' in Success. haleypete.jpg|'Pete Pendleton' in Sitting Pretty. haleyhenry.jpg|'Henry A. Henry' in The Girl Friend. haleydolan.jpg|'Jimmy Dolan' in Poor Little Rich Girl. haleylawrence.jpg|'Joe Jenkins' and Cecilia Moore in Pick a Star. sothernhaley.jpg|'Toni Pemberton' and Henry MacMorrow in Danger - Love at Work. haleydavey.jpg|'Davey Lane' in Alexander's Ragtime Band. haleytinman.jpg|'The Tin Man' in The Wizard of Oz. haleyjack.jpg|'Jack O'Hara' in Moon Over Miami. haleybolton.jpg|'Powerhouse Bolton' in Navy Blues. haleyzachary.jpg|'Mike O'Brien' in Higher and Higher. haleyevans.jpg|'Jack Evans' in George White's Scandals. shirleytemplealbum.jpg|'Shirley Temple: My Song Album.' Haley, Jack